harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Donaldson
JONATHAN ANDREW DONALDSON is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He is played by UK television personality and presenter Jeremy Kyle. When the day player role of Martin Donaldson had been scrapped, it was revealed that there should be a brother in Martin's life. Jonathan fit the bill for that, and the role was created with Jeremy in mind. "I hadn't thought of being in front of the cameras as an actor, as opposed to being a television presenter," Jeremy said, when he took the role, "because I am more at home being a talk show host, and I am not really used to being in the sphere of acting. It was after a long talk with my former wife that I had been encouraged to audition for and then get the part. I have to confess, I enjoyed my auditioning with McKenzie Westmore (Caitlyn Lambert) and it was an absolute joy working with her. I already know she and I will work well together. "I also admit, the draw to doing this is to extend my chops as an actor and also to return to the US and work on a show here. Also, the fact that Albert was and still is a faithful and devoted follower of my talk show from when I was in the States, and he watches my show via YouTube, the UK version of the show, and that, along with my former wife's encouragement, allowed me to consider taking this role. His loyalty is unswerving and unquestionable. Also she thinks he is a very talented writer and she loved how he wrote Jonathan. The show is absolutely the most fun I have had in a long time, and the cast is a lot of fun to work with; they are absolutely exceptional. It's the ultimate in escapism, and I am having the time of my life." Caitlyn's love of her life Jonathan is the brother of Martin Donaldson, the head of Harper Industries' London office and the chief legal counsel for the same office. Jonathan eschewed the legal profession, feeling that Martin had that sphere all sewn up; and he went to Cambridge to get an degree in broadcasting. For many years, he worked in Manchester, where he lived most of his life, even after he finished college in Cambridge. Jonathan and Martin are close, although Martin lives and enjoys his life in London. Jonathan also gets on well with Dylan Harper, as he and his brother are old friends and allies. He also gets along wonderfully with the rest of the Harpers and they are as comfortable with Jonathan as they always were with Martin. With the Harpers help, Jonathan moved into a new home on Fruit Street in Beacon Hill, and he is happy. He works at WBOS-TV as a broadcaster, working with the news department. He has gained the support and encouragement of the Harpers. He works with Rosemary as the co-head of the News Department. While Rosemary is still the News Director, Jonathan works on assignments and also works in the field as a reporter. He believes that he should also get his hands dirty in the field, and not just be a paper pusher. He even took Rosemary on one of his assignments. Rosemary loved it a lot and her spirit of reporting was also hatched. Jonathan has been the best thing that happened to the Harpers, and he has also turned the head of Station Manager, Caitlyn Lambert. He is interested in her, and as it turns out, she is interested in him! Jonathan and Caitlyn went to Las Vegas for a convention and during a lull in the convention, they realized that they couldn't live without one another, and they went to a wedding chapel on the Strip and got married. They shocked everyone in Boston, however, with the news, but they conceded to a more formal wedding later on. Nowadays, their jobs at the television station keeps them hopping, but they work together as a team. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters married into the Harper family